The present invention relates generally to containers with snap-shut lids, and more particularly to an improved closure assembly for a container having a lid with an annular bead thereon that releasably engages a plurality of elongated engaging members located peripherally around a snap ring at the top of the container.
In the past, a variety of different means have been used to attach a lid to a container for the purpose of keeping the container shut and providing a seal between the lid and container. For example, closure means having a lid with a downwardly projecting portion that engages an annular channel in a rim of a container are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,828,789, issued to Groendyk, et al. on Apr. 1, 1958; 2,885,108, issued to Donoghue on May 5, 1959; and 4,180,179, issued to Hoenig, et al. on Dec. 25, 1979. Conversely, containers having upwardly projecting annular portions in rims of the containers that engage annular channels in lids are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,223,278, issued to Allen on Dec. 14, 1965; 4,296,871, issued to Andersson on Oct. 27, 1981; and 4,887,735, issued to Dudzik on Dec. 19, 1989.
A paint can rim cover and lid combination is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,459, issued to Leach on Jan. 26, 1982. U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,404, issued to Blanchette on Aug. 9, 1983, shows a container having a lid and rim, each of which has an annular channel and annular projecting portion. The channel and projecting portion of the lid engage the channel and projecting portion of the rim sealing the lid to the container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,356,930, issued to Roper on Nov. 2, 1982; and 4,667,843, issued to Galer on May 26, 1987, disclose plastic containers. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,373, issued to Galer on Oct. 28, 1986, describes a lid with an annular bead that engages an annular groove in the rim of the container.